


You're Not Supposed to Be Here

by KatNovella



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Scary, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl visits an art museum with a friend, she discovers a world beyond the imagination. Except she's not suppose to be there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Supposed to Be Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbaby/gifts).



I wake up to my friend shaking me awake. I had spent the night at her house and we were going to the art museum for her birthday. Her mother drove us for about a three hour drive and when we make it there we are astounded. This place is huge! We look around at everything and it's quite unique. We stop by a room,a clip is playing. And I...I'm left behind standing there....all alone...

I exit the room only to find the entire building completely empty. I walk around and notice something strange. The doors are locked, no way out, footsteps can be heard, paint drips down the wall, and there are words on the wall saying "Come Ib, come play."

Ib? My name isn't Ib. This is crazy I must be dreaming. Nothing like this would ever happen. I come to a stop at a painting on the wall and I get this strange feeling, like something is calling me, but what? Something pushes my body into the painting and I fall through way down deep to a world only the imagination could think of. 

I carry on down a long blue hallway and find a red rose. Hm? A rose?  
One of the petals falls off and I instantly feel a jolt of pain. Ow!  
I enter a room and grab a blue key and carry on back down the other end of the hallway when words appear on the wall. "YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!!!!!"  
Obliviously, but it's not my fault I'm here.

I press on to a room with green walls and hallways. There's an ant on the ground. He says he likes his painting and he'd like to see it. I show him the painting, enter another room to almost be attacked by a red mannequin. 

As I go through this strange world going through puzzles and running from enemies I see more and more writings on the walls. I stumble upon a man weak and laying flat on his stomach. A girl walks up to me and speaks with a clear voice, "Your not suppose to be here." She then stabs me five times so that all my petals fall to the ground, causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards and watch the room go black.

I awake to not remember anything of what happened and my friend comes in the room to get me. "Come on, we almost left you behind." She says.  
"Okay." I say. "Okay."


End file.
